


After Life

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Series: After life (and many more) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angel Otabek Altin, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood, Demon Yuri Plisetsky, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supportive Otabek Altin, an Angel babe, and Yuri is just as whiny and rowdy and bitchy as ever!!, can you reckon that, hes a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: based on a prompt off of the Instagram account ‘writing.prompt.s’:“You get home to find a demon sitting in the middle of your living room, crying incoherently while petting your cat. It’s only after a long and very confused assessment as well as noting the bandages around their jaw that you realize the demon just had some of their teeth removed and has somehow transported itself to your home in their very loopy state”, where Yuri is the loopy demon and Otabek is the angel that is confused and disgusted.





	After Life

Otabek had a long day. An extremely long day at work that he wanted desperately to end already. He shouldn’t have thoughts like that since he was an angel (he should be pure and positive and the epitome of sunshine), but he didn’t care. He was so  _tired_. Who knew living in the overworld would be tiring.

The brunette trudged unhappily up the stairs to his apartment, ready to collapse any minute as he passed the numbers of the C floor. C21... C23... C25... Otabeks key came out of his pocket and he felt the relief flooding in as he unlocked the door to C27, his home.

It was cozy and warm and he knew that he was going to be able to cuddle with his cat when he got settled in. The thought motivated him. 

”Sasha,” he singsonged playfully when he finally pushed the door open, but the cat wasn’t waiting for him there or running to greet her owner. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked around the small hallway. That was odd.

”I’m finally home, Sasha. We can play now”

Otabek walked out from the entrance hallway and into the living room where he heard the smallest of mewls from his cat. His grin was gone as he saw what was in the middle of his living room with his cat. Someone broke in. It wasn’t just someone it was a demon, he could tell from their small horns on their forehead. 

The brunette was on immediate alert and watched the demon mumble loudly to the cat who stared at him with bored eyes.

”Why are you in my house?”

The demons eyes flicked up and he grinned a bloody grin, tissue poking out from both his cheeks and he stood up wobbily, holding onto the low table as he took a few steps forward. His words were still muffled and the bandage around his head holding an ice pack to his jaw didn’t help making it any clearer. 

”What are you saying and what happened to you?”

The demon moved closer, “Men ‘o go hom,” he started, still as confusing and muffled as before when he was in the middle of the living. He was shorter than Otabek by a few inches and he had brought green eyes, pale skin, and blonde, shoulder-length hair. He definitely didn’t look like a demon. Angel fit his look better. “Fufcking denthist! My teefh! Bloowd”

Oh. 

It made sense now.

”You got your... wisdom teeth out?” The demon nodded quickly, Otabek continued slowly. “And... you broke in?”

The demon shook his head and Otabek frowned. He didn’t understand. 

“I lif here! Top floor! ‘m thill loopy”

Otabek could see that. The blonde demon swung in his place as if he was doing it purposely and dancing to something. Sasha looped through their legs boredly and he leaned down to pet her, falling on his side with a low groan, the pooling blood from his mouth dropped down onto the wood and the angel was _not_ having that. He scooped up the skinny demon quickly and moved to the couches where he sat him down so that he was leaning back a bit. Hopefully he wouldn’t choke.

The demon watched him through slitted eyes, giggling raspily.

Otabek sighed, it seemed his day was only going to get worse from here. “So, you live in the building and you messed up the numbers. What is your name?”

The demon rolled his eyes and let out a scoff only seeming to choke and cough up the pooling blood from his mouth. It splattered on Otabek and he jumped back as the blonde continued to splutter, horror in his eyes. Blood stained Otabeks work shirt and carpet. _Great_.

”’M thorry! My name ith Yuri! Yuri Pliethetthy”

”Yuri Plithetthy?”

”NO!” The demon— Yuri, yelled. His small body bounced on the cushions. There was that demon-like personality; short temper, bursts of anger, excessive swearing, fucking loud even with cotton in their mouth. “Plithetthy with an ETH! Like a thnake! The firth word! Come on!”

Otabek laughed, “Plisetsky?”

Yuri sighed contently and nodded, rubbing at his jaw. “Yeth,” he seemed to zone out for a few minutes on Sasha who mewed at the demon and butted her head against his chest. She didn’t seem to care about the blood almost... everywhere. Otabek scrambled to the kitchen to grab wipes (which he hoped would clean it up, he’s never come in contact with a blood spitting demon before).”Woulw you like to thee my teef?fhey’re gone!”

The brunette, who was crouched down in front of Yuri, looked up briefly only to be met with the wide, bloody mouth of the demon. His four teeth were for sure missing; four gummy, red holes were there to prove it. He pulled a face and gagged, turning away.

”Jesus Christ, Yuri, you can’t show me stuff like that.”

The demon let out a laugh and laid a hand on the disgusted angel who only recoiled at the touch. Angels and demons weren’t supposed to be friendly.

”Come on! No need ta dithrepeth your own kind! Ith juth teef!”

”I’ve lived in the overworld for over a decade now, I’m pretty sure Jesus has forgotten about me and who I am. Shouldn’t you be mingaling with Satan or something?”

Yuri shook his head and pet Sasha, whispering something to her. His tongue darted out to catch the dripping blood. He was successful. 

“Nuh, Thatan wouldn’ member me eifer. Too long”

Otabel nodded and they sat in silence; the blonde making various cooing noises towards the black cat and scooting closer to the angel (who would try and scoot away the the couch was only so big). Their legs were touching, the whole other side of the sofa empty. Otabek longed for that personal space. He gulped.

Yuri looked up at him with his big green eyes and for a demon they looked pretty innocent. He wouldn’t fall for it.

”You’re pwitty,” he grinned, that bloody, cotton-filled grin. “No, not pwitty... uh, handthome!”

Otabek grunted and stared straight ahead, trying to not let the heat from the demon make him look at him. He was taught this. Never fall for a demon. Yuris hand stroked his cheek and hair softly.

”Well, can I be hanthome over on the loveseat?”

Yuri glared at him and pulled away quickly, as if he had been burnt. Maybe he had, emotionally.

“Fine! I’ll be leaving then!”

Otabeks hands shot out towards the standing demon and pulled him to him before the mumbling incantation could transport him anywhere. Even though he was only an apartment above Otabek wanted him close. 

The angel fell onto his laps with a yelp and he stared at the brunette in shock.

”Y-You can’t do that! I don’t even know you! You’re an angel!”

“My name is Otabek Altin, I’m an angel and I’ve been serving under god for 28 years. I’ve been living in the overworld for 10 years, and I have a cat that I got a few months ago named Sasha, and I have Yuri Plisetsky in my lap.”

The demon was blushing a fiery red. As red as Satan was to humans. Otabek thought it was cute.

”I-I’m thorry”

Otabek ignored his apology and held him closer, Yuris’ blush only spread further. 

“You shouldn’t be going anywhere, you’re still a little out of it and seeing as you came here... who knows where you’ll go next.” Yuri looked to be deep in thought, “Can you change my copin”

”Copin?”

Yuri nodded and pointed to the bloody cotton. Oh... oh god. Otabek nodded reluctantly and watched the angel leap from his lap and grab the “goody” bag of gaze pads and wipes from off the table. Why hadn’t he noticed that before? 

The angel sat on the couch next to Otabek obediently. The angel prayed to himself quickly before he got up and plucked the tongs out of their place, he opened the new gauze and shoved it back in the left cheek. 

Yuri whined and held his face, “Sorry,” The brunette said softly. His fingers were holding his chin gently as he changed the other cottons. Yuri grinned, lips still chapped and bloody before he pulled on the Angels’ t-shirt to bring him in and god, chapped lips were disgusting.

The demon had Otabek right in his arms as his bloody lips and mouth sucked on his. Otabek could taste the penny-taste, that nasty copper that made him shudder unpleasantly. Surely sharing blood wasn’t hygenic. Otabek pulled away from the pleasant, yet odd kiss and Yuri frowned.

”Yuri...”

”I’m thorry! You look really nice! And I like you! You’re the only angel who hathent been rude to me juth cauthe ‘m a demon”

Otabek frowned and he wiped his mouth on his work shirt, dark blood stained the white and he groaned inwardly. This shirt was done for. 

“I would never judge someone based on the way they were born. I think you’re beautiful, I just think the blood isn’t.” Yuri’s mouth was a small ‘O’ and he nodded, understanding. The demon hugged him and giggled an angelic giggle.

”When I’m not bleeding can we kith more?”

Otabek cracked a small grin and rubbed Yuri’s knee. The demon smiled widely.

”And more and more?”

”Of course, Yuri”

”And more and more and more?”

Otabek laughed and pinched him playfully, “Shut up and let me clean your lips you oaf”

Yuri, who was still grinning, bounced happily in his spot as he watched the angel rip open the towelettes and wipe softly at the both of their bloody lips.

”I’m not an oaph!”

All Otabek could do was laugh.

* * *

 

The next week, Otabek had a boyfriend and was happy whenever he came home to both Yuri and Sasha waiting for him at the door. 

 

 

 


End file.
